


Weakness

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous has a weakness for Basco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

He was all he wanted in his deepest fantasies. He was all he could ask for in his darkest desires. And yet he couldn't voice it, wouldn't admit it, wouldn't show it. The way Basco captures him, even without words, the way his flaming gaze pierces him to the mattress, all of those little things set Marvelous on fire.

And Basco just laughs, laughs at him and his weakness for him, enjoying the way Marvelous squirms under his touch, glaring at him, hissing, yet pushing back needily, back arching beautifully, dry lips parted, and Marvelous hoped it would never stop.


End file.
